Magnetic resonance imaging apparatuses (hereinafter referred to as MRI apparatuses) apply local gradient magnetic fields with pulse shapes to objects placed in static magnetic fields using gradient magnetic field devices including gradient magnetic field coils to acquire MR images. When gradient magnetic fields are generated, electromagnetic forces are generated in gradient magnetic field coils and the electromagnetic forces cause the gradient magnetic field devices including the gradient magnetic field coils to generate mechanical strain, and thus noise occur from the gradient magnetic field devices. In particular, in cases in which repetition times (periods) of currents of gradient magnetic field pulses circulated in the gradient magnetic field coils are considerably short, sounds with high frequencies are generated. Since the sounds impose mental strains on objects at the time of imaging, reduction in the noise is an important task in MRI apparatuses.
For example, PTL 1 provides countermeasures to the problem that noise occurs since an electromagnetic force is generated by driving a gradient magnetic field coil according to a pulse sequence and the gradient magnetic field coil generating mechanical strain (vibration).